snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Selina Skylar
Selina Skylar General Information Selina Arden Skylar was born on April 11, 2062 in London, England. She is currently a starting Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and is an alumnus of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a member of the Gryffindor house and was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and also Head Girl. She is a Seer and lives with Vivi Branxton and their two pets. Selina Skylar was born to Jake Skylar and Sophie Foster-Skylar. She is Jewish. Selina has 11 boy cousins and a younger sister who is deceased. Selina speaks Latin, Hebrew and English. Early Life Selina was born on April 11, 2062. After a couple months Selina began to show signs of Seer abilities, but her parents decided to attempt to suppress her ability. When she was two years old her sister Danielle Skylar was born. When Danielle was just over a year old Selina's ability, having been pent up for two years, surged and Danielle passed away. After her sister's death Selina's family fractured. Her mother, Sophia, took a job at the Ministry of Magic in Australia; her father, Jake, took his Quidditch career more seriously to avoid being home. Selina was left under the care of her Aunt Jennette. All throughout her childhood she played Quidditch. When she turned eleven, Selina recieved her Hogwarts letter. This letter prompted her mother, Sophia, to return home and find work at the United Kingdom Minstry of Magic in the Department of International Cooperation. The summer before attending Hogwarts University, Selina met her eventual best friend Kurumi Hollingberry. Education at Hogwarts First Year Selina was far too excitable her first year. She was frequently consuming extreme amounts of food, running around screaming and playing Quidditch. The last interest found an outlet when Simon Bennett, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, convinced her to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Selina played rather unsuccessfully her first term. Under the guidance of Professor Bishop she also began to study Divination and other things along with that art outside of the classroom. She became best friends with Kurumi Hollingberry, Adam Burn, Violet Le Veela and Elektra Draven. Second Year Selina's entire second year continued along the vein of eating, playing Quidditch, doing Selina things. A fire broke loose in the Potions Store Room and Selina, without thinking (Gryffindor habit), rushed down to the scene and helped carry Connor Campell out of the fire, as well as helping other students along the way. Soon after this event many of her friends started to act odd. This led a majority of the student body to be possessed by pirates. After this was rectified, Selina finished off her year by eating, sleeping, having Kurumi do her homework. Third Year Arriving back at Hogwarts, Selina felt odd sitting at the Gryffindor table without some of the older students who had graduated. Though, she did make a new friend (Gideon Gert). The two became closer and closer with him and it all came to a head after one of the first matches of the Quidditch season when Gideon almost got seriously injured. In a fit of rage she stormed down to the locker rooms and smacked Gideon around a tad for almost giving her a heart attack. The two kissed. By the end of the term her and Gideon decided to try "dating" but kept their friendship the first priority always. (Their relationship became a source of a amusment for the Quidditch team that term). At the end of the term, the Gryffindor Quidditch team at the pep rally all of the boys on the team went shirtless while Kurumi and Selina, the only two girls on the team, painted them in reds and golds for Gryffindor. She was a fan of the half-naked touching. Fourth Year The following year, Selina was chosen as the Gryffindor Captain. (Which she announced to Kurumi in her pyjamas in the middle of the day at the Leaky Cauldron). A majority of her team, that year, was comprised of younger students (ickles), who took to calling her Momma Selina. But she was LESS then pleased to find out who had become the Gryffindor male prefect- Adam Burn. The two of them bud heads the entire year. Meanwhile, she and Gideon were taking their relationship at a snails pace and found it very hard to be affectionate toward each other in public. The most important part of her fourth year, though, was her present from her Dad. Her beater bat, who she had recieved as a gift over the summer, she named Mortimer. He would end up being the most important man in all of her Hogwarts years. Fifth Year Being asked back again to be captain, Selina devoted her entire fifth year to Quidditch and NOT to her OWLs, which would have explained her grades on some of them, minus potions, which was inevitiable. She also met and became friends with Dylan Montmorency. Sixth Year When Selina arrived on the train her sixth year, she was completley and utterly DISTRAUGHT. Not because her best friends were graduating or any of that nonsense, NO because she had lost her Beater Bat. She was handing out flyers on the platform, which led to her meeting Vivi Branxton. As the school year fell into full swing, she grew very close to Slytherin Captain Dylan Montmorency. Selina's team became a melting pot for drama. All of them seemed to be in like with the wrong person and it drove her up the wall and induced headaches. She instituted a no drama policy on the pitch, not that it ever helped. During the first match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Dylan kissed Selina, which spurred on a fight, but unable to stay mad at him long the two moved on with their friendship as if nothing happened. Gideon grew resentful toward the relationship. The two eventually broke up following a scrimmage. Their relationship was forever strained. At the end of the term, a plant ate two Professors and almost ate Milton Shacklebolt. SELINA FOUND HER BAT. Kurumi and Vivi had graduated leaving Selina alone the following year. Seventh Year Selina gave up her Quidditch badge to Alice Fischer and became Head Girl. Without Quidditch as her main outlet, Selina had trouble with depression, eating and her mental health. She defined herself by Quidditch and without it felt rather lost. She also found her way into romantic-ish drama with Dylan Montmorency, which strained their friendship. The two eventually let it go, but the tension never left between them. Selina graduated and moved in with Vivi Branxton. Relationships Family Jake Skylar Selina's father is a famous Quidditch player who played for the Falmouth Falcons. Because Selina was Jake's first born child and his only surviving child, the two are very close. Sophia (Sophie) Foster-Skylar Selina's mother is the most driven woman in the entire Wizarding World. She was the Ambassador for Australia in the Ministry's International Magical Cooperation Department. They do not exactly get along, but they are slowly working out their issues. Danielle Skylar Danielle Skylar, Selina's deceased little sister, was born when Selina was two years old. Selina never speaks about Danielle. Christopher James (pseudo brother) The two met on the train on their way to Hogwarts. He was going to go to an orphanage because of his mother's wishes, but the Skylar's took the two James children in to their home. Both Elyon and Christopher both lived at Whitley Hall, the Skylar home, with the Skylars. Selina and Chris were very close. Christopher and his sister remained with the Skylar's for a year, but one day the two of them left. He later returned during his fifth year and Selina found out that Elyon had died. It was a very hard blow for the two of them and Selina never forgave Christopher for leaving and taking away her chance to say goodbye. Christopher never did return to Hogwarts the following year and Selina still has no idea where he went. Elyon James (pseudo sister) Elyon James, Selina's friend and house mate, met Selina through her brother, Christopher James, during the start of the two girls first year at Hogwarts. After she moved into Whiltely Hall the two girls became friends. However, during her fourth year, Elyon got very ill and passed away. It is still a very sore spot in Selina's life that she does not like to talk about. Friends Kurumi Hollingberry (best friend) Selina and Kurumi met the summer before Selina's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two girls met through Adam Burn and had a pleasant conversation. Following this initial meeting the two girls became friendly in school but were each too involved in their own lives to really become involved in each others. Toward the end of Selina's first year the two girls became friends. They started to allign themselves with one another because of their each specific relationships to Adam Burn and the fact that he was leaving at the end of the year to move to Mexico. That summer Kurumi spent a week at Whitley Hall with Selina where the two started to become a little closer. During Selina's second year of Hogwarts Selina and Kurumi became very close. With Adam now gone the two girls found themselves clinging to one another because they both missed him dearly. Through Adam the two found they had much in common and the two quickly became best friends. Kurumi seemed to calm the fiery redhead down and made Selina serious about her studies, while Selina gave Kurumi some much needed confidence and someone to talk to about her Metamorphagus ability. It was toward the middle of Selina's second year that she divuldged to Kurumi that she was indeed a Seer. The two became an inseperable team and were noted by many people as Team Kurina. In fact, they often joked that they would be the best couple in the world if one of them were a boy (usually Selina). Through the heartbreaks of Kurumi's third year and Selina's second the two found refuge in their best friends. At the start of Selina's third year the two seemed closer than ever. There were no secrets between the two of them, except for the biggest secret Selina had- Danny. It was after the opening feast that Selina told Kurumi about her sister Danny; Kurumi was the first person Selina had ever told her secret too. As the year progessed the two girls found themselves in new territory that they had to deal with each alone- relationships. Selina with Gideon Gert and Kurumi with Jonathan Kim. However, the two, both being on the Quidditch team together, found that their bond stayed strong even through boyfriends and growing older. They continued to be friends all throughout their Hogwarts' careers and Selina was the Maid of Honour and Kurumi's wedding. They live nextdoor to each other now. Gideon Gert (ex-boyfriend) Prior to Selina's third year she did not know that Gideon Gert even existed. They met at Platform 9 and 3/4 when she ran into Gideon and introduced herself. As the term pressed on, Gideon and Selina grew close as friends because Gideon always kept Selina on her toes and Selina challenged Gideon and brought out his inner fire. The complimented each other well as friends and Selina had a very hard time seeing Gideon as anything but her friend, although as the term progressed Gideon started to feel oddly toward her. After Elektra Draven kissed Gideon and left Hogwarts, everything between the two of them started to change. Selina, during one of the Quidditch matches, felt panic striken when he almost fell and hurt himself. After a heated argument in the Locker Room following the match Selina and Gideon kissed, which threw Selina's feelings into question. The two of them swallowed their feelings and did not bring them up to save their friendship, which was something they both agreed was important. The pair kissed twice more after that, until, after Selina fled from Gideon in the greenhouses, the pair finally had a discussion about what they were, friends or more, and decided to try their hand at dating. The transistion from friends to dating was more than awkward. They were confused as to how to act toward one another. However, once they got over the initial awkwardness they found dating every easy. They treated each other as friends most of the time, but had a flirting edge to everything that they did, much to the teasing of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Selina and Gideon found themselves even closer when Selina told him about her ability and her sister and Gideon told her about his past and Grant. At the end of the term, the pair worked together at the pep rally and helped Gryffindor show their pride, regardless of the small spat they had in the Locker Room with the team, which is still to be crowned a winner. They were the definition of the bickering sidekicks. Their relationship borders on abusive due to Gideon's tickling and Selina's tendency to slap his arm and chest. They truly did have a soft spot for one another and complimented one another well. However, during his seventh year and Selina's sixth year the two of them split. Selina, who had been going through a lot of things, felt her boyfriend and her needed to split. The pair of them needed to take the time to rediscover who they were without each other. The break-up was very stressful and following their break-up the two of them fought, which has caused them to stop talking.Category:CharactersCategory:GryffindorCategory:QuidditchCategory:Class of 2080Category:Quidditch CaptainsCategory:YearbookCategory:SeerCategory:Half-BloodCategory:Head GirlCategory:Holyhead HarpiesCategory:AlumniCategory:Professional Quidditch Category:Professional Quidditch Player